Arm Wrestling
by XbuttonsX
Summary: And you said Demyx was a pushover.


**Arm Wrestling**

Inspired when Amelia was bored, I do believe. Or saying that Dem was a whimp. And then I said he was a tough-ass dude and this was spawned. :D

**Summary – **Never underestimate the small folk.

**Disclaimer – **Ugh, nope, don't own. It belongs to SquareEnix. And the plot twist thing that Demyx does belongs to Avatar The Last Airbender.

**Warnings – **Hinted Boylove

**Pairings – **DemyxZexion, onesided LexaeusZexion

**xXx**

Demyx wandered the halls of Castle Oblivion, a small pout on his lips. He was bored. He hated being bored. Not even his Sitar amused him at the moment. But that's when he heard it, passing by the door to one of the rooms he'd never been in before. Tilting his head to the side, imagining it could help him understand the noises, the blonde Nobody stopped outside the partially opened door.

He'd heard noises like that before. He'd _made_ noises like that before. Images of a smaller, higher-ranked Nobody squirming beneath him flooded his mind, causing Demyx to become all that much more curious as to what was going on behind the door.

Pushing it open carefully, hoping it wouldn't squeak so he might just catch a glimpse of the sins beyond, Demyx inched closer to the sound of the grunting.

It was Lexaeus.

The big brute of a Nobody was alone but still he was grunting, sweat dripping from his half-clothed body, running down into his eyes. He didn't stop his movements as Demyx entered. The blonde tilted his head to the other side now, a dog trying to sniff out the source of his confusion. A small, coy smile danced on his lips as the redhead eyed him from where he lay on his back in the middle of the medium-sized room.

"What're you doing, Lexaeus?" Honey-sweet, Demyx moved even closer to the higher-ranked Nobody.

"Training" was heard between grunts and Demyx's smile widened as Lexaeus placed the giant barbell he was lifting back onto its rack, slipping out from underneath it with practiced ease and sitting up to face the curious blonde. "What?"

Demyx mocked a hurt expression, looking down on the beastly Nobody with aquamarine eyes glistening, not from tears but with humor. "Aww, can't I just come visit my favorite Silent Hero whenever I want to?"

"No."

Demyx ignored the larger Nobody, stepping forward once more, reaching out and feeling the large muscles that were still lined with sweat. "Jeez, Lexaeus, I never really noticed how big these were!" The blonde gasped mockingly, squeezing the elder's arm a couple times, looking around the room as he did so. There was a small table already set up with two chairs over in the corner and Demyx's mind worked quickly. "Why don't we see if that training's doing you any good, shall we?"

A thick eyebrow was raised at the petite Nobody and Lexaeus stood, towering far above Demyx. "Are you suggesting a battle?" Demyx snorted.

"No way! I'm sure you'd cream me. C'mon, sit."

Lexaeus followed Demyx to sit at the small table in the corner, doing as he was told, the blonde sitting down opposite him. Demyx leaned forward, propping one elbow up on the table, a large smirk on his lips. Lexaeus attempted to keep his stony features rock hard but he just couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "You? Are you asking to arm wrestle with _me_? I would have thought that sleeping with Zexion would have given you _some_ brains." The larger Nobody chided, laughing at the blonde's 'stupidity'.

"Fine then." Demyx glowered at the redhead, not removing his arm from the challenge he had issued. "How about we make a bet then? That sound more to your liking?" Lexaeus gazed with skepticism at the lower-ranked Nobody.

"Continue."

Demyx's smirk returned. "If you win … I'll … I'll stop seeing Zexion. Then you could show him what a 'man' you are."

The breaking grin on Lexaeus' face wiped the humor from Demyx's. "You must be pretty sure of yourself. Either that or you're desperate to get rid of him."

"If I win," Demyx continued as though the superior hadn't spoken, the humor returning. "You have to wear a bright pink bikini to the next meeting. And a sign on your back that says 'Demyx's bitch' for two weeks."

Lexaeus snorted. "You're on." The rewards set, Lexaeus moved his elbow to rest up on the table, locking his hand with the blonde's. "I'll count us in. Three, two, one, go." The larger man started to apply the pressure he believed he would win with, his smirk disappearing when Demyx's arm barely budged. "Wh-What the hell?" He gasped when his bulky hand started to change colors from red to white to purple. "What the hell are you doing to my hand, Demyx?" All of the strength that he had possessed was leaving him quickly, his discolored hand shaking slightly. The blonde easily swiped it down against the table.

"I win," he giggled happily, removing his hand and watching as the superior's slowly changed back to the normal color. "It's a trick that Zexion told me about. You didn't think I could just manipulate water, did you? I can do that with all liquids. Blood is a liquid, you know." Demyx smirked, laughing at the blush that lined Lexaeus face at the realization of what just happened. "Now I can't wait until the next meeting."

Demyx stood, leaving the bewildered Nobody where he sat.

**xXx**

"Demyx, what the hell did you do to him?" Zexion asked, a tired ring to his voice as though he were just dealing with another of Demyx's pranks. The blonde rolled his eyes at the higher-ranked Nobody as they sat in the meeting room.

"Just showed him how smart you are."

**xXx**

The end

**xXx**

See, Demyx isn't some whimpy-ass jerkhole! :O He's a scary mofo!

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
